PR Metallix A Dragon's Tale
by J. Charles Pierce
Summary: AUS - Ryan faces off with his worst nightmare, but in the end, he ends up on top.


Episode 5 10 – Powers of the Past Pt. 4A Dragon's Tale  
  
'Thinking good thoughts... Wait, am I asleep?' Ryan Mitchell thinks to himself. This night he got the night crew for monitoring the Galaxy. Readjusting himself in the Pilot's chair, usually occupied by J.C., he peers into the screens. 'Wow, this is quiet.' One screen's scanning for unusual activity. 'Just a few deaths here and there, nothing from Toadtalis. I wish people didn't have to do this to each other.' Ryan sat there and thought as he zeroed in on war-ravaged Israel. "Need some coffee, Ryan." His sister Dana casually walks in from the Omega side of the ship, as what J.C. calls it. The Omega side is right now the women's side of the ship and the Eta side is right now the men's side, since the women insist on privacy yet there are two guys always on that side of the ship. Dana sits in the Co-Pilot chair right below Ryan's seat and hands him a coffee. "You always know what I need and right when I need it." Ryan snickers at his big sister. "That's what sisters are for, I guess." - Dana "It's unusually quiet." - Ryan "It's night. Everyone is asleep." - Dana "Here, yes. One who never sleeps..." - Ryan "J.C. always has something going on. I wonder how he can keep going." - Dana "There are days that I envy him." - Ryan "Why, Ryan." - Dana "He's got everything." - Ryan "He does not. He told me himself. He's been hiding for so many years. He might have Lara, but that's strictly arranged. Ryan, J.C. has never earned anything in his life. He now believes that this is his one chance. And he told me, it's about time you proved yourself to everyone around here." - Dana  
  
(PRM Theme)  
  
"Alright, I need to get back to sleep myself. Apparantly we've got a big day tomorrow." Dana told Ryan, as he sighs and slouches back in the chair. "'Night sis." - Ryan Peering outside her door, Kelsey Winslow looks out to watch Dana pass by and sneak into the cockpit to see Ryan. The moment that she does, she slips outside the door and tip-toes quietly into the Cockpit to sneak up on a half-asleep Ryan. The moment that she does Ryan spins the chair around and she screams. "Gotcha!" Ryan laughs at Kelsey. "I guess you did." Kelsey lurches forward at Ryan. "Is it me or is it just that late." Kelsey looks around at all the clocks in the cockpit. "It's just that late." Ryan replied with sympathy. "You bored?" "Like you wouldn't believe." "I'll join you out here." Kelsey pulls up another chair and sits next to Ryan as he explains everything to her.  
  
"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?" Toadtalis walks around the ship yelling. "ZORNOLIS!!! WHERE ARE YOU?" "Yes sire?" Zornolis stumbles out of the room. "Any news on the subject." Toadtalis looks at his second in command. "Well, sire. She's still being placed under spell, and she should be able to lure the Rangers to us." Zornolis explains to him. "While she's under the spell can we keep the Rangers busy?" Toadtalis asks Zornolis. "I'll see what Tinnstrink can come up with." Zornolis bows to the leader and enters back into the room. Toadtalis then decides to monitor his enemy.  
  
"Tinnstrink, what do you have that we could use right now?" Zornolis questions the old mage. "Well I could deploy Two-Head as a distraction and then send down Digdagger to take care of the Rangers." "If it'll work, go ahead with it." Tinnstrink bows at the higher as Zornolis leaves the room to monitor Alyssa's condition.  
  
Back in Angel Grove, Two-head makes his first appearance. A green dragon creature with two heads and armor all around his body, Two-head is a menacing creature to look at. "Hmm, what to destroy? What do you say brother?" "I say destroy anything." Two-head locates a green car and fires beams from his eyes and the car is placed in flames. "OOOH! More of this!"  
  
The alarm goes off in the Starship. The rangers, still in sleepwear, some moving slower than others, all arrive in the cockpit. On the view screen was the scene that was just seen. "Remind me when we get our hands on Toadtalis to hurt him for this." - Ashley, still half asleep. "Alright, are we all going down or only a few of us?" - J.C. "After what happened with Alyssa, we need to be on high alert. We need to stick together." - Cole "Rangers, ready?" J.C. asks everyone. After a resounding nod, the wrists flick in. "Metallic Armor Formation."  
  
Two-Head trashes more stuff right up until the Rangers show up. "Oh, more Power Rangers! More I get to take down! You'll suffer the same fate as your partner!" - Two-Head "You will never! We will make sure that you come down. You and Toadtalis make us get out of bed, you will pay!" - Leo "Ahh, then how would you like to play with some of my friends? Toadlisks come forth!" – Two-Head "Guys, take care of the Toadlisks. Me, Dana and Kelsey will take care of Two-Head." Ryan says to J.C. "Alright but the minute you guys get in trouble, I'll be there to help you out." J.C. Ryan, Dana, and Kelsey make a charge at the dragon. "Crystal Staffs!" They call out right as they come close to the dragon. Ryan is first to take a slash at the monster, followed by Kelsey and Dana. Sparks fly from the dragon, but he appears unphased from the attacks. He throws fireballs at the three of them and explodes in front of them, throwing them back. The armor still is unphased from the attack. Kelsey jumps in front of Ryan and Dana, trying to protect the two of them by shooting at the dragon with the Crystal Orb. The dragon absorbs the attack and fires it back at the rangers, leaving them almost powerless. Ryan crawls to his sister to protect her as Two-Head approaches. J.C. notices the three of them down and leaves his fight with the Toadlisks to attempt to save them, only to be intercepted by Digdagger, a large yellow circle thingy, with legs and arms and daggers all over his body. Digdagger makes his move towards J.C. The armor around J.C. is able to withstand the attack, although, the amount of the pin pointed daggers that has struck him already is weakening him and he collapses to the ground. "YOU... WILL... NEVER... TAKE... THEM!!!" – J.C. "Bring it on, puny Ranger." - Digdagger From out of nowhere, Lara and Tori jump from behind J.C. with the staffs and start slicing at Digdagger, one hit after another, creating a diversion for Kai and Kendrix to get to Two-Head. "Ryan! Dana! Kelsey!" Kendrix and Kai both yell over to the fallen Rangers and help them back to their feet.  
"Oh, so more Rangers for me to take." - Two-Head  
"Over my dead body!" - Kai  
Ryan looks to the two ladies next to him. "I swear to you I will never let anything happen to any of you. Dana, you know the reasons. Kelsey, because..."  
"This isn't the time. I know what you're gonna say." Ryan gives Kelsey an awkard look, after she interrupted him. "But first let's take care of the matter at hand." Kelsey steps between Kai and Kendrix, followed by Ryan and Dana. They take their staffs in hand. "Crystal Thunder!" The staffs are spun around in a complete circle and dropped, creating a flury of thunderbolts that hit Two-Head. This weakens him enough for Ryan to stick the blade of his staff in the ground and extend his arms so that Ryan and Dana can jump over them and take the final strike to Two-Head.  
Lara, J.C. and Tori are having trouble with Digdagger. Digdagger's spitting daggers faster than the three of them can deflect them with the staffs. Every strike is rendering them weaker and weaker physically. Kai, Kendrix, Dana, Ryan, and Kelsey come from behind Digdagger, after finishing off Two-Head, and strike Digdagger in his back. The strikes from the five sent Digdagger flying forwards towards the other three. Tori flips backwards as Lara and J.C. jump up to avoid his flight. Once J.C. and Lara land the eight of them stand in front of Digdagger with the rest of the team, finally finished with the Toadlisks, standing behind Digdagger.  
"Well one of us has fallen, but I will not. Until we meet again Rangers!" With that Digdagger disappears and Tinnstrink appears behind the Rangers with an overgrown Two-Head.  
"Take this Ranger!" The rangers fall back together, looking at this overgrown monster.  
"I'll take this." Joel Rawlings screams at the top of his lungs. "Mustang Metallizord Arise." He raises his staff into the air and the armor exits him. "Dana, Kelsey, Ryan... Now!"  
"Deer Metallizord Arise."  
"Rat Metallizord Arise."  
"Peacock Metallizord Arise."  
The four of them waste no time in transporting themselves into the zords.  
"Danny." J.C. looks to the unsuspecting Danny Delgado. "Bring forth the Bison Metallizord and form the Metallix Megazord Combination Seven" Danny nods to him.  
"Bison Metallizord Arise!" Danny hops into his zord. "Are we ready, guys?"  
"You bet Danny." Ryan yells from his cockpit. "Initiate Metallix Megazord Combination 6 formation." All five yell. The bison's legs kick up and then come around to form the entire lower body. The mustang places itself on the bison, with the deer and the rat attaching itself to each side of the mustang forming the arms. The peacock attaches itself to the back of the mustang, and the head rises from the mustang. "Metallix Megazord Combination 6, battle ready." Two head now flies over the Megazord firing fireballs at it. "This isn't going as well as I hoped." - Dana "How do you control this thing?" - Ryan "Just push some buttons!" - Maya "I think that'll work" – Ryan Ryan proceeds to push a few buttons. The next thing the rangers know, they're being whisked into the air. Now in flight, the Megazord can now do battle with the flying dragon. The dragon goes in for the first attack, only once close, gets knocked down by a flying kick. "Take that you overgrown piece of junk!" - Kelsey The dragon now falls to the ground below. Once back on its feet, the Megazord stands in front of him. Two-Head throws, now a fleury of fire balls at the Megazord, throwing it back towards the mountains around Angel Grove. Sparks fly from the fallen Megazord as Two-Head approaches it. "Guys, we could use some help." "All over it! Lion Metallizord Arise!" - Cole  
"Metallizords Arise!" - Justin, T.J., Tori, Wes, J.C. The six transport themselves into their respective Metallizords.  
"Initiate Metallix Megazord Combination 1 formation." - J.C. The new megazord takes its form by the lion's legs coming up to form the body, and the Stingray and the Dolphin forming the two arms, attaching itself to the lion, and the Rhino undergoing a formation similar to that of the Bison, only this time a hole opens on the left foot, for the Armadillo to enter. "Metallix Megazord Combination 1, battle ready!" All five yell.  
The new megazord goes over to the fallen comrade, and helps him back to his feet. Two-head looks at the twin tandem. More fireballs are thrown at the two Megazords, only this time the Megas are not affected and instead continue to walk through it. The "One" Megazord punches the dragon, as it tries to escape the attack of the incoming Megazords. Two-Head flies back back towards the city.  
"I see this battle over. Sword of the Spirits, arise!" J.C. yells. This silver sabre rises from the ground in front of Megazord Seven.  
"Ryan, you ready to take care of it?" - J.C.  
"You bet J.C!" - Ryan. "Spirits Strike!" The sabre lights up and around it, the flaming animal spirits of the Megazord Seven. The sabre comes crashing down to the ground, striking Two-Head. He splits and drops to the ground and explodes on contact.  
"Thanks J.C." – Dana  
"Don't mention it guys." - J.C.  
  
Back on the ship, J.C. is seen teaching Kelsey about the starship, standing over by the front of the cockpit. Right then J.C. notices Ryan walk into the cockpit.  
"Hey, Kelsey."  
"Yeah, J.C?"  
"I believe there's someone here to see you." Right as J.C. is to exit, he places his hand on Kelsey's shoulder. "By the way, nice job." He then leaves as he glances at Ryan. 'This is going to happen and a little fast for the girl.'  
Kelsey's head drops as another hand is placed on her shoulder. "Ryan?"  
"Yeah. Is everything alright?" - Ryan  
"I guess." - Kelsey  
"Hey. Don't worry about everything. You were never like this at Lightspeed." - Ryan  
"I've changed over time." - Kelsey  
"Changed for the better or the worse?" - Ryan  
"That's what I'm still figuring out." - Kelsey  
"Are you hungry? I'm famished." - Ryan  
"Yeah." Ryan places his arm around Kelsey. She looks at him funny. "Let's go ask J.C. if we can use the sub vessels to go back to Earth. Have some 'Real Food.'"  
"I second that."  
Ryan and Kelsey leave the cockpit with his arm wrapped around her.  
  
Once at the lake, a timeship crash lands on the beach and four individuals are thrown out of the ship. "Remind me never to do that again!" - Lucas "Is this Angel Grove, FL?" - Jen "If you're looking for us it is!" Wes steps out of the shadows of the trees with all of the other rangers in tow. "WES!!!" Jen yells and runs over to him and hugs him. "Okay now my turn to introduce everybody. Jennifer Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Trip Regis and Katie Walker, Time Force."  
  
After that introduction a blast comes from outer space. Then Toadtalis arrives with Zornolis, Tinnstrink and Roboester and hundreds of Toadlings. The rangers go into their respective morphing sequences. Zack, Kim, Aisha, Trini, Jason – Old morphing buckles – "It's Morphin Time!" Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, Tommy – Zeonizers – "It's Morphin Time!" Carlos, Justin, Cassie, Ashley, T.J. – Turbo Morphers – "Shift Into Turbo!" Kelsey, Dana, Joel, Chad, Carter – Lightspeed Morphers – "Lightspeed Rescue!" Ryan – Titanium Morpher – "Titanium Rescue!" Jen, Wes, Lucas, Trip, Katie – Chrono Morphers – "Time For Time Force!" Eric – Quantum Morpher – "Quantum Power!" Alyssa, Taylor, Max, Danny, Cole, Merrick – Growl Phones – "Wild Access!" Tori, Dustin, Shane – Storm Morphers – "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Hunter, Blake – Thunder Morphers – "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" Cameron – Samurai Morpher – "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" Kira, Ethan, Connor – Dino Morphers – "Power of Dino Thunder, Ptera/Tricera/Tyranno Form" "Power unite under one." - Cole "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" – Z,K,A,T,J "Power Rangers Zeo" – K,T,R,A,T "Power Rangers Turbo" – C,J,C,A,T "Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue" – K,D,J,C,C,R "Power Rangers Time Force" – J,W,L,T,K,E "Power Rangers Wild Force" – A,T,M,D,C,M "Power Rangers Ninja Storm" – T,D,S,H,B,C "Power Rangers Dino Thunder" – K,E,C "Power Rangers! Guardians of the Earth! Protectors of all that is good!" – All "Blah, blah, blah. Toadalisk attack!" - Toadtalis These toadalisks were about four feet tall, and stood on a tail almost like that of a sea horse. These things had arms that would strike anything. Lightspeed Rescue stand their ground with their blasters as does Mighty Morphin. Tommy and the rest of Zeo quickly realize that standard physical combat doesn't work against these things. Cole uses his Lion Blaster on these creatures and blows a few of them out of the water and save the Zeo rangers. Time Force assists Turbo who seems to be in trouble, using their chrono blasters to keep the creatures away. Alyssa and Taylor advance far enough to take on Zornolis. Quickly Tinnstrink is confronted by Tommy and Jason. Kelsey and Carter then quickly make their move on Roboester. T.J. and Shane and Connor make their move on Toadtalis. Then from out of the sky two more rangers come into play. Andros and Zhane show up to offer assistance. The four minions make quick destruction of the nine that attacked them. With that Toadtalis uses his seismic attack and Inner Blast sending the rangers powerless as well as in pain. Then when all was almost lost to Toadtalis, eight new rangers descend from the stars. The new rangers, decked out in metal from top to bottom, make quick meat of the minions, sending Toadtalis back to wherever he goes. "Nice job. Thanks." Jen goes over to the black one, reminiscent of a penguin. "Thanks." This penguin ranger takes his helmet off to expose himself as Leo Corbett. "Leo?!" Andros looks at the former Galaxy ranger at his new armor. "Look who I brought along." The Duck Ranger takes off his helmet. "My brother, the new Metallix Duck Ranger, Mike Corbett." Following Mike, the Elephant takes off her helmet. "Kendrix Morgan, the new Metallix Elephant Ranger." Damon follows with his helmet as Leo introduces him as the Metallix Otter Ranger and Maya as the Metallix Wildcat and Karone as the Metallix Parrot. "Kai Chen, the new Metallix Echinda Ranger. And I do believe that Jason and Tommy should recognize this guy." The Metallix Condor Ranger takes off his helmet. "Billy? Is that you?" "Yes, it's me Tommy." "Looking better than ever." The rangers look over in astonishment at the new attire that the Galaxy Rangers and Billy now daunt. "Leo, Mike, Kendrix, Maya, Karone, Damon, Kai and Billy. I take it these are the old Power Rangers?" - J.C. "That they are J.C." – Billy "Who's that?" - Tommy "That's our leader. The creator of Metallix and the hunter of Toadtalis, that guy you just fought and the huntee of the same, Prince Jerestinin Cerentis Eritenna-Pheo. Just call him J.C." Another ranger donning similar attire to J.C. lands next to him. "And that is Lady Laranerstion Tripnition. Just call her Lara."  
  
End Episode 105 –  
  
Next Episode – A Falcon's Flight of Fear – Tommy defies Kat and J.C. in an attempt to save Alyssa. 


End file.
